Fun with Costumes
by attackonhunter
Summary: Touka loves to make Kaneki blush. He blushes a lot when she fits him into a maid costume. Tsukiyama ruins everything. No explicit sexual content.


**Fun with Costumes**

Touka held out the package with a grin. It was decorated with wrapping with a pattern made up entirely of pumpkins, bats and witches on broomsticks. The box was topped with a vibrant orange bow.

Kaneki picked at its edge with narrowed eyes, as if expecting something to jump out at time. "Wasn't Halloween last week?"

"Yes. It was. But this is a present." Touka sat down on Kaneki's bed, bouncing up and down in her excitement. "It's never too late for costumes." She gave Kaneki a sly look and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" He smirked, truly wondering what she could have put in the box. He lifted the end, peeking. Maybe it was – oh. He pulled on the white lace in question. Following it came a mass of more lace and a soft black fabric. "What the hell is this?" He narrowed his eyes at the abomination.

"Your costume." She rushed over, pushing him to the corner of the room. "Now put it on – with nothing under it." She went back over to his bed, sitting down and facing away from him. "Tell me when you're done."

She heard fabric shifting. He was probably still trying to figure out exactly what it was. She waited for his reaction, maybe a gasp of realization or embarrassment, but instead the only thing that queued her was his utter silence that lasted for a good minute. Sure enough, she heard the sound of his clothes hitting the floor and the whisper of fabric as he dressed.

"Umm…" He cleared his throat. Touka turned, seeing him dressed in the maid costume. She was surprised how well it fit him. He tugged at the skirt, trying to pull it further down his thighs.

She sauntered over, taking his burning, red cheeks between her hands. She kissed him tenderly, moving their lips together slower and far more gently than they usually kissed. He relaxed slightly at the contact, but continued to look away from Touka after they parted. She smiled and reached down, pulling the feather duster out from the front pocket on the costume. She pressed it into his palms.

"That corner over there looks a little dirty. Maybe you should go and clean it up?" She pointed to the floor.

Kaneki narrowed his eyes and strode over. He resisted the urge to crouch down, knowing that that was not what she wanted. He bended over at the hips and tried to ignore that he was exposing his whole backside.

"Hmm. I think you need to reach a little farther…"

Kaneki muttered under his breath, but complied with her request. He heard her move off the bed and waltz over. He curled his toes, not sure what he was supposed to be anticipating.

"Okay. You can get up now." He looked up in confusion and thankfully stood straight, allowing Touka to wrap her arms around his torso. "I think I've tormented you enough for today."

Kaneki's hands dangled at his sides, the feather duster falling to the floor. "Why do I get the feeling that you're lying?"

He saw one more mischievous smile before his feet were swept out from underneath him. He yelped as his back hit the ground with a loud bang. Touka sat, straddling his hips. "Because, I was." She ran her hand up the inside of his thigh and he realized his skirt had ridden up.

Both he and Touka jumped when there was suddenly a knock on the door. "Kaneki? Are you okay?"

_Shit. It was Tsukiyama. He wasn't supposed to be back yet. _

Touka looked at him, gesturing wildly for Kaneki to answer him.

"Y-yes. Yes. I'm f-fine." Touka glared at him when his voice came out shaky and strained.

"You don't sound okay." The doorknob turned much to Kaneki's horror. _He didn't lock it._ "Kaneki, I –" Tsukiyama froze midsentence. He was halfway through the door when he saw the scene before him. He went an uncharacteristically shade of red and slammed the door shut again.

Kaneki and Touka remained unmoving after he left. After a few moments, Touka pressed her lips together and slowly got off of Kaneki. He nodded and dressed in his regular clothes. He was beyond embarrassed, especially when he knew Tsukiyama was probably in the kitchen hyperventilating.

He left the room, fixing the angriest expression he could on his face. Sure enough, he found Tsukiyama in the kitchen, hastily preparing something to eat. He sensed Kaneki come up behind him, but didn't turn.

"You will not speak of what you saw." Kaneki's voice was uneven, despite his effort.

"I understand."

Kaneki glared at his back. "I'm serious. Say something and I. Will. End. You." God. He couldn't even concentrate enough to work up a good enough threat. Maybe he should have told him he would skin him alive every day for the rest of his life, or maybe keep him from eating for an incredible amount of time, or maybe –

Tsukiyama's voice cut through his thoughts. "That costume… did look good on you." He kept his head down, not looking at Kaneki's narrowed eyes.

Kaneki left Tsukiyama curled up on the floor in his own blood. He would trust the clown would clean up the mess before Hinami and the others got back. He would have to repair the counter that he crushed when he slammed Tsukiyama's face into it. Even worse, he would have to come up for an explanation as to why it was broken. But, it was worth it.

Did that man have a death wish?


End file.
